The invention relates to a roof vent, and particularly to a roof vent for composition shingled roofs.
Roof vents are employed as integral parts of a useful roof design. Roof vents are most often used for equalizing the pressure and/or the temperature between the interior and the exterior of a building. To do this, the vent provides a passage for air to flow out of a house, building, warehouse, attic or otherwise unventilated room or area to the outside and vice-versa. A desirable roof vent also inhibits liquid and solid contaminants, particularly water, traversing through the openings which allow the air to flow. In addition, a desirable roof vent is structurally sound such that it may withstand the pressure of high winds, heavy snow or other debris which might crush or pull apart a vent having an unsatisfactory design. It is desired to have a roof vent exhibiting all three of these features. It is further desired to have such a vent which also which fits discretely under the tiles of a typical clay or concrete tile roof.
A previous roof vent design of O""Hagin""s, Inc. includes a base with an air inlet/outlet opening to the interior of a building and a cover having exterior louvres through which air might flow through the interior of the vent and through the air inlet/outlet opening. Structural support is provided by side walls of the vent connecting at edges of the cover and base and a compact design. Solid contaminants and water are inhibited from traversing the vent by a wire screen or mesh over the air inlet/outlet opening, and by the design of the exterior louvres.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,502 to Smith discloses a ridge vent which has portions lying on either side of a ridge and rows of exterior louvre-shaped air passages on the cover of the vent to provide passages for air flow through the vent. A roofline ventilator having rows of louvres opening downwardly and outwardly are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,291 to Kutsch et al. A roof ventilator is also disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,862 to L. L. Smith et al. having side walls with louvres and a bell-shaped cover configured to allow air to flow through the louvres in the side walls to the outside, while still inhibiting water and other contaminants from passing through the vent.
U.S. Pat. No. 311,784 shows a skylight having openings through two of which light or air might pass without providing an avenue for water to get in. Another roof ridge vent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,692 to Shuert having an opening in the gravitationally-speaking bottom-most facing portion of the vent to allow air to flow downwardly out of the vent from the interior of a building. As water flows in the direction of gravity, this opening does not allow water to get into the vent in the absence of excessive wind.
The present invention provides a roof vent for composition tile roofs, comprising a base having an air outlet/inlet opening defined therein, a cover having at least a first exterior louvre with several openings for air flow, a side wall substantially sealing the interior of the vent by connecting the base and cover, and a first interior louvre between the first exterior louvre and the air inlet/outlet portion. The first interior louvre preferably includes one or two structural strips. Preferably, the first interior louvre is substantially perpendicular to the first exterior louvre to provide maximum structural support and air flow. The first interior louvre and the side wall together provide support and prevent the vent from collapsing under heavy debris or pulling apart in high wind.
Summarizing a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a roof vent comprises a base having an air outlet/inlet opening defined therein, a cover having at least a first exterior louvre with several openings or slats for air flow, a side wall substantially enclosing the interior of the vent by connecting the base and cover, and a first interior louvre between the first exterior louvre and the air inlet/outlet portion. The first interior louvre preferably includes one or two structural strips. Also preferably, the first interior louvre is substantially perpendicular to the first exterior louvre to provide maximum structural support and air flow. The first interior louvre and the side wall together provide support and prevent the vent from collapsing under heavy debris or pulling apart in high wind.
A second exterior louvre is preferably defined in the cover. A second interior louvre is provided through which air must substantially traverse to flow between the air inlet/outlet opening and the second exterior louvre. The second interior louvre is located between the second exterior louvre and the air inlet/outlet portion to provide another avenue of air flow and further structural support. A supporting rib may be added for additional structural support.
The side wall preferably has an opening to be positioned at a lowest position on the vent relative to gravity. A third interior louvre is then located between this opening in the side wall and the air inlet/outlet opening. This third combination provides still enhanced air flow and further structural support.
Thus, in the preferred embodiment, air flow is enabled between the air outlet/inlet portion and the outer atmosphere via any of the first and second interior louvres and the first and second exterior louvres, respectively, and the third interior louvre and the opening in the side wall. Water and other solid, liquid and particle contaminants are inhibited from passing through the vent while air flow and mechanical support are facilitated by the multiple interior/exterior louvre pair design.